icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:A reasonable Seddier
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:A reasonable Seddier/Without Creddie, There wouldn't be Seddie page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mak23686 (Talk) 23:55, July 16, 2011 RE: Kickban Hello, I am hesitant to undermine anyone else's authority as chat moderator by removing a kickban they performed. However, since they have not made any effort to inform you or anyone else why the kickban occured, and because many have been made chat moderators without demonstrating the maturity or understanding of the role that should be documented, I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt just this once. But be warned, if I discover that you are breaking any wikia policies and/or causing any other kind of trouble in the chat after I remove your kickban in good faith, I will immediately reinstate it and reccommend keeping it permanent. (I apologize if this comes off as harsh, but I just want to make sure we have an understanding before I take a risk since I'm not familiar with your character). FearlessStatic 23:18, July 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: CHAT. LOL. Its Okay, And Yep. I give nicknames to all of my friends. Your BabyFaced Reasonable. And The Chat Also Did that to me too. LOL PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 talk 19:55, July 31, 2011 (UTC) And im trying Out New Signatures LOL PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 talk 19:57, July 31, 2011 (UTC) HA! I HAVE FOUND MY SIGNATURE!!PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 talk 20:01, July 31, 2011 (UTC) No, No No. THIS IS MY SIGNATURE: PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 talk 20:05, July 31, 2011 (UTC) NOW I HAVE CHANGED THE FONT: PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 talk 20:09, July 31, 2011 (UTC) NOW I HAVE CHANGED THE TALK, LOL PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 TELL ME! 20:14, July 31, 2011 (UTC) The Chat xD Erm.... U Left Again During Chat XD. Its Your Connection Again? LOL PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 TELL ME! 22:15, August 1, 2011 (UTC) THANK YOU LOL Lol, Thanks again on chat. What you said… It really brung up my self confidence. That's the quote of the day XD! Thank you… AGAIN XD! PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 TELL ME! 03:43, August 2, 2011 (UTC) LOL. Alright I won't let go of it :P. Which City are you visiting. i can only remeber 2 of the cities you told me. Florence, and Naples? LOL. And when you leave a message do 4 of these: ~ Or click the signature button up there. XD PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 TELL ME! 14:21, August 2, 2011 (UTC) PM Message So, U Probably Left Ur Laptop open and chat on XD. And I Was Bored So I Left This Long Message, here it is: Are U Sleeping? Or Observing ~ U Should At least close the chat window And I MIGHT Still Keep My PaintBrush It Depeds Depends* Who Am I Talking Alone? Or Is IT Just Ur Presence That Makes Me Talk? I Know, U would say " CUZ IM REASONABLE! :D* *Sighs* I Wish U were Here Im So Bored~ Why Does It Have To Be A 6 Hour Difference Why Not 1-3 hours? I Wonder If You Will Read These When U Wake Up, If U Do, Then LOL If U Dont Then Whatever LOL Wow... I always seem so cheery and happy when Im not Ever. Eh, I Just Like It When Someone listens Its better They dont speak and I Can Say everything and get over with it Very Smoothing SO I Guess Ill Be Talking To Myself On Ur PM You Know... I Wish I Met A Boy Like U TBH I Could Just Tell Everything To Him Especially Since he's a boy And Boy dont talk much Do They? Well Ur Not going to answer much Or At All So If U Wake Up And See This U Know Its Me Telling U This ... Anyways.... I Could Like U... But I Wont Mainly Because.... Ur Older than me LOL And That..... Oh Yeah Almost Forgot U Live In Canada xD So If U dont see this tomorrow morning, Im pasting this on ur Talk Page anyways ^_^ Yes, Im Pasting This Hell Of A Long Ass Comment On Ur Talkpage LOL But Thats Just Me. Who Are U? PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 TELL ME! 03:52, August 4, 2011 (UTC) You left your laptop screen open since 11:00 PM Here ~_~. LOL PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 TELL ME! 18:10, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Skydiving~ I Know Your Going Sky Diving. GOOD LUCK AND DONT DIE. XD If You Die You'll Never Know What I Will Tell You~ PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 TELL ME! 10:54, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Userbox I swear to God, I didn't make it. It was Stad. Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 15:11, August 5, 2011 (UTC)